Dragons Broken
by ShockingNutcracker
Summary: This is a fight between two character's i've loved to play in Skyrim. The story is that they are both Dragonborn and are at opposing sides of the Blades/Paarthurnax dilemma. A bigger story is planned, but I did want to write this part first. Lots of liberties are taken with lore and magic. Rated M for violence. It could be rated T but the story preceding this would be M for sure.


(This is a fight between two character's i've loved to play in Skyrim. I'll try and write a full story for them but I wanted to do a final epic fight scene. I do take a lot of liberties with TES like magic and lore, so if that triggers you leave an angry review. **Kal'mah** is the Khajiit and **Johnais** is the halfblood.)

(If you find anywhere I messed up and want to help out let me know, leave a comment. Really helps out. Thank you for your time if you do so.)

"So this is it..."

On top of the Throat of the World, the two Dragonborn stood facing each other. One of mer and man blood in robes, who had traveled through all of Mundas and Oblivion to save the world. The other a Khajiit woman coated in steel, holding aloft the mighty cleaver that had slain the world eater for good.

For both a breath and an eternity the winds blew around them, howling for the flame of life that would be extinguished.

" _ **WULD NA KEST!"**_

" _ **TIID KLO UI!"**_

The massive wedge of steel that had pierced that heart of dozens of dragons and been carved in their image flew with unearthly speed at the half-breed, the weight and power of a beast whose armor mimicked the wyrms that fell to her feet behind it. It had pierced through dragon hide and bathed in seas of blood, both mortal and otherworldly.

Watching the oncoming titan fly towards him at a slugs pace, his hands swiftly moved to form the signs he needed. With not a second being afforded to him by his voice being wasted, a shield covered his arm just in time for him to smack away incoming death.

His perspective on time sped back up to normal as his foe flew past, crashing into the ancient word wall behind him and shattering it like a cannonball through rotting timber. Rock flew into the air, tossed up almost past the tip of the mountain.

As the dust cloud just began to rise the steel beast charged out, bringing down the undamaged blade into a strike. He flew back, summoning a wall of earth between them. What had been destroyed was recreated, and was thus destroyed again as the blade cleaved through as if the hard rock had been air.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO OUTLAST ME!" The beast woman screamed as she brought through swing after swing.

" **SKY CHASERS!** " With a command two wolves, one made of radiant energy and the other of cold moonlight burst from the snow behind the half-blood, passing through him and biting his aggressor down.

" _ **RII VAAZ ZOL!"**_ A dark purple wave of death was breathed from the steel dragon, determined to rip his soul out from her prey.

Earth consumed him though, leaving the spot he occupied bare. Within an instant he appeared high above, pushed out from the spire overhead.

" _ **STRUN BAH QO!"**_ He bellowed, high above like a dragon. The clouds above darkened and shot down a mighty bolt of thunder onto Kal'mah. Though it's summoner would take the blow as he loomed directly over the intended target, but with regretful fury he pushed the lightning through his own body and sent it downward with a torrent of magical will. The result was so concussive it would be heard around Skyrim like the call of the Greybeards that had first sent them together to this hollowed mountain.

Snow had been vaporized from the heat, uncovering the stone that had bore witness to both the delay and defeat of Alduin. In the center of a crater knelt Kal'mah's ghostly impression. She stood, breaking out of her ethereal form as her hand glew with an orange light. Her foe rocketed towards the ground, pulled down by a telekinetic force. She swung to split him in two on the way down, but right before her blade found it's mark he disappeared and reappeared behind her to connect a kick to her back and send her flying.

She thrust her cleaver down, cutting through the stone below to slow herself down before she tumbled off the edge. Like a wraith Johnais flew at her, explosive runes of fire and ice inscribed on his hands, meeting her eyes in which a painful fire burned.

" _ **FUS RO DAH!"**_ A torrent of force sent him flying back, tumbling over the bare rock. She jumped forward, scaling the distance and preparing to slam her blade into him.

But he came to his feet swiftly, arms open to meet her. _**"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"**_ With an unseen force the large blade wretched itself from it's wielder's hand and fell to the ground away from them.

The air around him wavered and shifted, time itself melding together. When she came down onto him, the world around them flashed.

As a punch rocked his jaw, blood spurted from his mouth as Johnais heard the roars of hundreds of dragons swarming around them. He twirled with the punch, lifting his leg and bringing it back down on his former friend with magical force. She had held up the top of Sky Haven temple as it fell down onto her, but he had summoned the golem which had sent it crashing down.

She crashed into the snow at the edges above the sheer cliff side below them. Pushing off, she flung herself back, trying to pummel her opponent. He nimbly dodged several times, loosing space with every dodged blow until the air around them shifted and their vision flashed again.

Now they saw each other as they had first known one another. A small khajiit girl, thin and meager; and a little boy, torn between the truth of the world and the family that loved him. They rolled and tumbled among the sandy dirt of the forest where they played, near the crossroads of High Rock and it's neighbors.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed, an otherworldly killing intent passing over her. The boy who had never left the village he grew up in stared at her with world weary eyes.

Light consumed their vision again, and they were back to the barren rock they had begun at. They fought like masters of body and soul, with acrobatic and athletic prowess beyond mortal expertise.

They flew apart, inhaling the cold thin air in mighty gulps. In their vary soul they were dragons.

" _ **YOL TOOR SHUL!"**_

" _ **FO KRAH DIIN!"**_

Mighty walls of flame and frost clashed together, blasting what snow had remained on the peak into the air.

They charged, voices of equal vigor. The gods that had shaped the world and demons that meddled watched, at some point finding them to be among the strongest if not their own champions at some point.

Pulling from Oblivion beyond, Kal'mah charged forward with the demonic bludgeon of Molag Bal in her hand. What came out to meet it was a thin black bar, the indestructible shaft of Volendrung held firmly in Johnais's hands.

He swung the Hammer of Might back at her, swinging it around like it was made of wispy cotton and creating divots in the stone where he missed. He pushed her back, but she came to meet him with the golden blade of Dawnbreaker, sending a wave of radiant light out around them as the mighty hammer crumbled to dust.

" _ **FUS RO DAH!"**_ He shouted to her, sending her flying into the air.

Arcs of blue electricity exuded off of him. His eyes glew with the same light, a magical fury bellowing inside of him. His hands went to his side, what looked like a pure star forming between them.

" **YOUR CRUSADE ENDS HERE!** " He sent a thick beam of storm towards his once beloved, screaming as he intended to destroy her.

She gasped, throwing her arms in front of her to absorb the blow. A shield of mirrors imposed itself in front of her, taking the beam instead. It pushed the both of them back and they were flying off the mountain.

Johnais could only hold the beam for a split moment, and as he fell to the ground to catch his breath he was whisked off to follow her. A boulder from the former word wall that had completed it's arc crashed into the place where he was, an instant too late to crush him.

Looking down he saw the orange glow coating her arm. It was morbid that years ago he had been right that he would regret teaching her that. It made him crack a brief smile.

They collided in midair, grabbing onto each other. They attempted to choke each other, slam the other into the mountain side, and pulling them back off the mountainside if they made an attempt to stop their decent. They crashed through snow, through trees, down grassy slopes, and at once into an elk.

Riverwood quickly fell into view, a small sleepy village that had seen them into Skyrim together. Where they plotted against the Thalmor together, drank and sang songs together, and trusted each other completely. Kal'mah raised her foot, preparing to send him through the stupid general store and the stupid ground underneath it. To bury him, and herself, down into the ground where they belonged. She threw the dagger she had kept on her belt at him, returning it to sender.

He raised his hand in front of him, losing focus for a split second as he summoned a portal behind him. Nothing else would be destroyed that day. The knife pierced his hand and he nearly lost concentration on his magic. It had only hurt when he saw his name on the blade, along with it's thrower.

They fell through the portal and were shot into the sky back above the Throat of the World. From the top of their arc they could look to see the whole of Skyrim, a land coated in blood and chaos. He pulled the knife out of his hand, letting it fall down below him.

Kal'mah readied her arm back, tears welling in her eyes as she brought her arm down to kill him.

" _ **MUL QAH DIIV!"**_

With a prismatic brilliance, Johnais changed from himself into the raw aspect of all the dragons that had been slain to reach Alduin. He was a dragon, from down into the core of his vary being to the passion he had. That they **both** had.

He blitzed around her, bringing his own arm down to her back. The top of the mountain burst outward as she collided, sending tons of splintered rock flying. The bones in her body shattered, the magical plates of metal that wouldn't scratch in a dragon's maw were deformed and dented all around.

"...I love you.." Whispered Johnais, as he shot down to deliver a final blow to his old friend.


End file.
